Mowgli and the Snake Lady
by KaaMan
Summary: It is a beautiful day in the jungle when Mowgli meets Yhaara, a flawless lamia. Infatuated by her, can he break out of her perfect spell?
1. Chapter 1

Mowgli—who was now 17—was walking by a stream, skipping rocks. He had no expectation about the events that were to come. He was able to sneak out of the village and deep into the jungle. It would take a long time for someone to find him even if they were on the right path.

Meanwhile, a beautiful snake lady named Yhaara was slithering around in the canopy. She bared much resemblance to a lamia. Her skin was pink, her soft beautiful hair was red, and her eyes were the most vibrant green. She had big, sexy, purple lips. A leaf was around her chest to cover her large breasts. Her body length was barely over 50 feet. Physically, Yhaara looked about 24 years old. Her real age is unknown. She had spent much of her life looking for a lover, but had always failed. There was no other creature like her, so she had no idea what to do. Then, she noticed Mowgli. She lowered herself and tried to get a better look at him. An idea came into her head: why go to the boy when the boy could come to her?

She lowered her tail and wrapped it gently around the boy's waist. She slowly hoisted him up towards her. She began thinking of what she could do with this handsome young man.

Mowgli was surprised. He thought that it was Kaa, but he quickly noticed the tail was pink, not brown. He decided to see who was doing this. The beautiful lamia pulled him up to eye level. She looked pleased with herself. This was going to be fun.

"My, my, my…" she said in her sweet, sexy voice. "They don't come as cute as you! Tell me, what is your name?"

"Errr, Mowgli," the boy replied.

"Why, you're almost a mature maaaaaaaaan-cub!" Yhaara squealed. "I am Yhaara. I am SO happy to meet you!"

"Uh, yeah, pleased to meet you, too…" Mowgli stammered. Never had he seen anything so beautiful in his life. He would do anything to peel that leaf off her chest…

"Are you a friend of Kaa's?" Mowgli asked.

Yhaara shook her head. Her red hair glistened in the sunlight. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Is he another cute maaaaaan-cub? I bet he isn't as cute as you!"

"Why did you bring me here?" Mowgli asked, still sitting in her tail.

Mowgli was brought back to reality. His eyes trailed Yhaara's extremely long, pink body. He thought that her coils felt like lavender, but he knew he had to escape this sexy but suspicious creature.

Yhaara brought him closer to her and began stroking his ears with her amazing fingers. She started oohing and aawing over how cute he was. Mowgli began struggling, trying to free himself from Yhaara's single coil.

After many failed attempts, he finally pleaded, "Please, let me go!"

Yhaara's tail began to tighten. She continued stroking his head. Her long tongue licked Mowgli's belly and made its way up to Mowgli's neck. She stopped stroking and lay back, letting her long body do the rest. Then soon, Mowgli found himself in her soft, luxurious coils. They started to caress his body and massage him. He was almost as good as hers.

"What are you doing?" Mowgli asked weakly.

"Nothing, honey," Yhaara answered innocently. "Just relax, Mowgli, reeelaaaaaaaxxx…"

Before Mowgli could get the opportunity to enjoy himself, he realized he should've been more careful with Yhaara. Did she know Kaa? Was she just like him? What was the real reason she was doing this? Was she good or evil?

Yhaara seemed to have read his mind. "It'sssss all right, sweetie. You can trust me. I'm here to make you feel goooood…"

She coils began massaging him even better now. With his raging hormones combined with the soft touch of Yhaara's body, how could he even think about resisting? Somehow he was able to. He slipped out of Yhaara's innocent captivity and tried to find a way out of the canopy.

Yhaara was shocked. How could anyone walk away from her? "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"This is just too weird," said Mowgli.

"Sssssooo, if you tried to escape, wouldn't you fall and break your delicious neck?"

Mowgli knew she was right. They were so high up. The only way he could safely get down is if Yhaara lowered him down, but he knew she would never do that. He was stuck.

Her tail wrapped around Mowgli's waist again, then started pulling him to her. She laid him down on top of her. She kissed his cheek and began tickling his back. Mowgli closed his eyes.

After a short nap, she enveloped his body with her coils again. His legs were sticking out, so she gave him a foot rub. Then she massaged his shoulders and tickled his thighs.

"How do you feeeeeeel?" Yhaara asked.

"Wuh… wuh… wondeeerrrrrffuuuuullll!" Mowgli moaned. It was similar to Kaa's hypnosis. He had lost his free will, but the difference was he could get it back if he tried even the tiniest bit. He just didn't want to try. He would rather be with Yhaara. He loved being entrapped in her soft, lavender coils.

"Close you eyessssss…" Yhaara hissed.

Mowgli could not disobey such a goddess. All that mattered to him was being tickled by her, massaged by her, and loved by her. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Wait…" Yhaara said suddenly. "Mowgli, I'm in love with you, but are you in love with me…?"

"Yes, Yhaara, I am in love with you…" Mowgli answered. He closed his eyes again.

Yhaara had accomplished her goal. She had someone she could love. Someone who loved her back.

"Then sssssleeeeeeeeeep," Yhaara sang. "You will forget everything. I will be the person that matters to you. Ssssleeeeep…"

"N-n-n-n-nooo…" Mowgli whispered.

"Wha? No? Why not?"

"I don't trust yooooouuuu…"

Yhaara didn't understand. He didn't trust her? He just said that he loved her! "Why is that?" Yhaara asked.

"I can't trust snakesssss…"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I trust one, I always end up like thisssssss…"

"Is your Kaa friend a snake?"

"Yessss… But he's not myyyy friiiiiieeeeeeend…"

"He tries to eat you, doesn't he? Don't worry, sweetie. I don't want to eat you. I loooooove you. You can trusssst me."

Mowgli smiled stupidly. "Okaaaay…"

Yhaara continued massaging Mowgli with her coils. The lamia was completely irresistible. Mowgli was helpless to her. A few times he grunted, but that was because Yhaara continued rubbing his body with her coils. He could easily snap out of it and escape, but leaving Yhaara's beautiful embrace was the last thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in the jungle. Earlier that day, 17-year-old Mowgli became infatuated with a beautiful lamia named Yhaara. She had red hair that went down to her attractive hips. The snake half of her body was 50 feet long. Her soft skin was pink. Her snake-like eyes were the perfect shade of green. She also had a leaf tied round her large breasts to cover them. She looked like she was in her mid-20s. Yhaara had spotted Mowgli and made the boy hers by showering him in massages and tickles. He was now laying in front of her, getting every part of his body rubbed by her coils. He could break out of her spell if he wanted to, but she was so perfect he didn't.

Then, Mowgli could hear Bagheera calling out his name. The boy got his attention back and walked to the side of the tree he was stuck on.

"BAGHEERA!" Mowgli yelled. He heard Bagheera yelling back to him.

Yhaara was amused. "You don't want to see Bagheera," she cooed. "You want to see meeee…" She began playing with Mowgli's hair with her tail.

Mowgli looked at the snake lady before him and blushed. "Okaaay…"

The tip of Yhaara's tail slipped into Mowgli's shorts, teasing him. He began walking toward her with heavy feet. He couldn't possibly leave this flawless creature. She started tickling his thighs again, with her tongue finding its way around his belly. His hair stood on end. His body got covered in goosebumps. He became tired and sat down, her hips in between his legs.

Bagheera started calling for him again. Yhaara plugged his ears and let him stare deeply into her eyes. When Bagheera could no longer be heard, Yhaara unplugged Mowgli's ears and ran her fingernails along the bottom of his legs.

Yhaara's tail came out of his shorts and began wrapping around him. Soon, his body was trapped in her soft, sensitive coils

"Mmmm… Tell me again how much you love my lavender body wrapped around you," she said playfully.

"I… love it… so… muuuuuch…" moaned Mowgli.

Yhaara's coils began twisting and turning, massaging him again. "This boy could be mine for the rest of his life," she thought to herself. "Everyday, being pampered by me." She brought Mowgli closer and began stroking behind his ears. Mowgli's eyes slowly began to close. He was in love.

After Mowgli fell asleep, she went to collect grapes for them to eat. She began getting excited. With each passing second, he would be less and less likely to break himself out of her spell.

When she got back, she thought Mowgli was gone. But when she looked in her coils, she saw Mowgli huddled inside, snoring.

"Aawww…! He is just TOO cute!" Yhaara squealed. She gently touched his shoulder. "Wake up, sweetie."

Mowgli gradually awoke. She looked up at the pink-skinned lamia and smiled.

"I bet you're hungry," Yhaara hissed. Mowgli nodded.

She picked him up out of her coils and set him down. "Lay back," Yhaara sang. Mowgli obeyed. He laid his head on her breasts, using them as a pillow. She started feeding him the grapes like he was a king.

When the grapes were gone, she laid down on top of him putting her hips in between the boy's legs. She decided she should roll over and give him a lapdance, so she did.

Mowgli groaned loudy. It was too much. He freed his arms and pushed Yhaara off of him.

Yhaara glared at him, angry. She didn't know she had crossed the line. But she did know he was about to escape.

Mowgli grabbed her tail and jumped down. Because of that, he was able to land safely. He dashed in the direction of the village.

Yhaara, meanwhile, was heartbroken. She decided to go after him. "When I catch Mowgli, I'll apologize to him, then invite him back into my luxurious coils," she said.

In no time, she caught up with Mowgli. "Hey, baby, what'ssss the matter?" she asked.

"You did that… thing to me," Mowgli replied. "It was too weird. "

"I'm so sorry, sweetie!" Yhaara sobbed, resting her head below Mowgli's chin.

Mowgli tried to speak, but Yhaara kept crying louder and louder. He could feel her warm coils wrapping around his legs. He couldn't stop himself from saying, "I forgive you. Let's go back."

Yhaara instantly quit crying and carried him to her home. He looked around. It looked like a waste land. It was so ugly, but it didn't matter because he was with Yhaara, the most beautiful thing in the world. She took him underground, her home. It looked much more homey than aboveground. The was a hot spring in the middle of the floor. Yhaara placed him inside, then she went in too. She got her coils around Mowgli's arms and legs, then started massaging them. She gave Mowgli another lapdance. The boy moaned happily, enjoying every second of it.

"Now, Mowgli," Yhaara said in a sexy voice, "You are mine. There is no escape. Everyday I will play with you. Everyday you will get the best massage of your life. Doesn't that ssssssound great?"

Mowgli tried to break free, but the lapdance and Yhaara's hypnotic voice were too much. His free will was now hers. The only way he would snap out it was if a boulder fell on his head, which would most likely never happen.

"Doesn't that ssssssssound GREAT?" Yhaara repeated.

"Yes, Yhaara. That sounds perfect…" Mowgli said dreamily.


End file.
